Spectrobes: Wings of Heart
by 92darkdragon
Summary: new friends, new enemies, new worlds. Can the spectrobe masters and their new friend stop the forces of darkness, or will their worlds fate be the same as those that fallen before them
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Somewhere on a world far beyond anyone's reach, an organization plot.

(On the tallest tower of the castle)

The leader of this group stares at the starless sky when out from the dark corridor, four other members arrive.

"Did you find them?" asked the leader.

"It took some time, but I believe we found where the beasts will appear" exclaimed one of the members.

"Good, seek out and bring them back here"

"But sir" said another member, "It won't be easy capturing them, after all they are the legendary crystal beasts" said one. "Would it be better if we captured just one? I mean capturing just one of them would be enough to aid us in…"

"You fools" barked the leader. "We need to capture all three in order to accomplish our goal. The legend says that when the three crystal beasts are together, they will grant the controller their greatest desire. Now go, and bring them to me"

"As you wish" and then the members left into the darkness.

"The pieces are falling into place; soon nothing will stand in my way for achieving my ultimate goal."

"Please wait for me Kingdom Hearts"

Chapter 1

(At the Nanairo Planetary Patrol base on the planet Kollin)

"Come on Rallen" said his partner Jeena, who has been waiting for her partner to finish his game of cavball which he has been playing for about an hour instead of working. "We are supposed to be working not goofing around."

"Ah come on Jeena, cut me some slack will ya" said Rallen finally. "I mean we just got back from saving the Kaio system from the Krawl about a day ago. "If you ask me, it's time that we got a vacation"

As much as Jeena didn't want to admit it, he was right. They have been fighting Krawl for what felt like months when it has actually been only seven weeks since they saw their first Krawl on Daichi. "Rallen…" Jeena began, "Being an NPP officer has its ups and downs, and this is one of them, especially since we are the only ones who can stop the Krawl. I doubt that we'll have any time off soon"

"You might just get that wish Rallen" said a voice from behind them. It was Commander Grant.

"Commander" said the both of them.

"I have just received word from Radese a few minutes ago; he wants you two to be Wyterra's honored guests in their annual Crystal Festival"

"Crystal Festival? What's that?" asked Rallen.

"Radese says that he and Kamtoga will explain it when you arrive" said the commander.

"You leave out in two hours. Be sure to be well prepared because you are going to be there for a few days"

"Yes sir" said the both of them and they ran to their quarters to pack some of their things for the trip.

(Two hours later on the ship)

"Alright you ready for this vacation Jeena?" asked Rallen

"Ready as I'll ever be" replied Jeena as she was petting Komainu who just so happens to be curled up on her lap.

"Alright, next stop Wyterra!" yelled Rallen as they headed out into space.

(Meanwhile, in another dimension)

"Agh, where is that girl? Barked a man who clearly is not a good mood. "I told her not to leave, where can that girl be!?"

"So easily you forget brother" said another man who was trying to calm down his older brother. "You know that our sister goes to that world at this of year. No matter what you say to her, she always goes back there"

"You are right" said the older brother who has finally calmed down. "I just worry for her"

"As do I brother" said the younger brother. Then a thought came to him. "Why do I go down there and keep a watchful eye on her while you watch over the place. I won't be gone long"

The older brother thought about it for awhile, then he said, "Very well then, but be back here in no more than two days, you know we cannot stay down there in those worlds for very long"

"I know brother, and that is exactly why she goes to those worlds, because she can stay there for as long as she wants and we can't" and with that the younger brother left to seek out their sister.


	2. Chapter 2

(Wyterra)

It didn't take long for Rallen and Jeena to reach Wyterra.

"Ah, it's great to be back on Wyterra" said Rallen. "I agree" replied Jeena. And so the two of them began walking to Haven Village, but on their way there, they stopped. A couple yards away from where they were they saw a young girl with long purple hair, who apparently has a troubled look on her face. She appeared to be looking for something around the bushes.

"She looks like she from the village. I wonder what's up." Jeena said. "Well might as well go ask her" replied Rallen as he started walking towards the mysterious young girl.

"Hi there" Rallen said to the girl. "Huh?" she said then finally turning towards Rallen she said, "oh, hello"

"You look troubled, what's wrong?" asked Rallen. "Ah, well…" she pause, "I'm looking for my hair bead. I think I lost it around here somewhere." "Well then let us help you find it. It'll easier to find it if the three of us look together" said Jeena. "You guys would help a total stranger like me?" she said. "Of course," Jeena said with a smile, "it's our job to help people in need. Ok then, let's split up and look for it" and that's exactly what they did.

(About thirty minutes later)

"We looked everywhere and we still can't find it. What am I going to do? My brothers gave me that hair bead. I can't tell them that I lost it" said the girl sounding more upset than before. Just then Komainu ran off towards the ruins. "Hey Komainu, get back here" yelled Rallen as he began to pursue the spectrobe. "KOMAINU". Then finally the spectrobe stopped in front of the entrance to the ruins. "Komainu, you know better not to…." But before he could finish, he spotted something on the ground. After looking at the object closer he said, "This must be the girl's hair bead, so this was why you ran to the ruins" looking at komainu. "Well we better get back, I bet she'll be happy to get this back" and starting walking back to the clearing. Just then he heard a scream coming from the direction of the clearing. "That's not good" Rallen thought as he remembered that in the Kaio system, his prizmod won't work. In order to fight any krawl here, he would need both the cosmolink and a co-master, Jeena. So he took out his Palaceo blaster, and ran back to the clearing as fast as he could, hoping that he won't be too late.

(Back at the clearing)

Jeena and the young girl were surrounded by krawl. "What are we going to do?" she said. Jeena looked around trying to find her partner, but he was nowhere to be found, and there wasn't any way for either one of them to escape and get the cosmolink from Radese in the village. "I….I don't know" Jeena finally replied. "I do… GET DOWN" said a voice from behind them; it was Rallen with his blaster aimed at the krawl. Without hesitation, they both ducked and then Rallen fired at the krawl, taking them out one by one. Once that was over, Rallen ran over to his partner and the girl. "You both alright?" he asked. "I'm ok" the girl replied. "Where were you Rallen?" Jeena asked, she did not look happy. "Hey take it easy ok." He replied, "Komainu decided to run off towards to ruins so I had to try and catch him. But wasn't all for nothing, look" and he pulled out the object he found earlier.

"My hair bead. You found it" the girl shouted as she ran over and gave him a big hug, which was almost suffocating him. "Hey take it easy" he said. "Oh sorry about that" she said finally letting go of him. "I'm just so happy that you found it. Thank you….. Oh dear"

"What is it" Jeena asked.

"I was so worried about finding my hair bead that I to ask for your names"

"Oh is that it" Rallen said, "well I'm Rallen and this is my partner, Jeena, we're officers with the Nanairo Planetary Patrol. What's your name?"

"My name is Alora" she said with a smile. "So are you here two here for the festival as well?"

"Yeah we are, in fact we are the guests of honor" Rallen said.

"So Alora, you said that you are here for the festival, does that mean you are not from the village?" asked Jeena.

"That's right, I'm not even from this system." Alora replied.

"So what system are you from?" Rallen asked.

"I….. I can't tell you I'm afraid."

"Why not?"

"Cause my brothers said not to tell anyone where I was from" she said.

"Ok, we won't ask anymore about it. If your brothers said not to tell then they have a reason for it." Jeena said, "Let's get going and meet with Radese"

"Hey Alora, why don't you tag along with us. If there are anymore krawl out here, then you'll be safer with us then by yourself" Rallen said.

"Alright then I will, thank you Rallen and thank you too Jeena, lets go" she said, and the three of them walked down the path to Haven Village.

(Somewhere in the shadows)

_So this where you are hiding, soon you will soon belong to us._


	3. Chapter 3

(Haven Village)

Rallen, Jeena, and their new friend Alora have arrived in the village after a close encounter with the Krawl.

"Wow" was all Rallen and Jeena could say. The village was decorated from top to bottom with crystals hanging everywhere. There were vendors that sold food, clothes, and decorations for homes.

"No wonder they call it the Crystal Festival" Rallen said. "It's beautiful_"_ Jeena added. "If you think this beautiful, just wait till sunset." Alora said happily.

"What happens at sunset?" Rallen asked.

"And spoil the surprise, no way I'm telling, you just have to wait." She told him.

"Ah I see you arrived safely" said a voice from up ahead of them. It was Radese, the village chief. "We were worried that the two of you weren't going to make it."

"Sorry Radese, we would have gotten here sooner but we kinda ran into a few problems." Jeena said.

"Yeah, first we had to help our new friend here, and then we ran into some Krawl." Said Rallen.

"And you two managed to take care of them without the cosmolink, I find that impossible" said a man exiting Radese's house.

"Kamtoga" said the two officers.

"Nice to see the two of you are alright" turning to Alora "who's your friend?"

"Oh this is…." Before Rallen could finish,

"Nice to meet you Kamtoga, my name is Alora."

"Nice to meet you Alora, so back to the krawl, how did you manage to take them out?"

"With this" Rallen said pulling out his Palaceo blaster.

"It operates on cold fusion. It's one of the weapons the commander constructed to fight the krawl, and so far it works" said Jeena.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Grant was always good with stuff like that" said Kamtoga.

As they made their way to Radese's, Rallen and Jeena could not help but notice that there were three statues of animals in the middle of the village square, a wolf, a dragon, and a phoenix. In front of the phoenix statue there was what appeared to be a glowing sphere.

"What's the deal the statues?" Rallen asked

"They represent our guardians, the Crystal Beasts" Radese replied

"Crystal Beasts? Are they some type of ultimate spectrobes" Rallen asked with a puzzled look.

"They're not spectrobes, they're the gods that keep the worlds in balance" Alora said

"GODS?!" Rallen and Jeena replied in surprise.

"What your friend says is correct, allow me to tell you the legend of the guardians" Said Radese and he began his story.


End file.
